Songs Inuyasha style
by lily23
Summary: The gang sing a load of your favorite hits
1. deck them in the balls

Deck Them in the balls

It's Christmas time and the boys aren't cheery so the girls sing as song for them

kagome:Be happy or I'll hit you

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

It's okay I'll just sit you

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Be nice it's all that simple

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Or we'll choke you with the holiday tinsel

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

sango:Grab the hirakotsu time to go

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Quick better dodge the mistletoe

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Grabs the boys get them to dance

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Don't be a pervert keep it in your pants

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Both: Deck you in the balls if your not cheery

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Be happy and not hurt that the theory

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

I know that doesn't rhyme but I won't hear it

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.

Now get into the Christmas spirit

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

Kagome and Sango: BE CHEERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. kikyo got run over by a youkai

Kikyo got run over by a youkia

Walking to give Inuyasha the shards

You can say there's no such thing as youkai

But as for me and Inuyasha, we believe.

She'd been drinking' too much sake,

And we'd begged her not to go.

But she'd left wanted to be free

So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found her hours later

At the scene of the attack.

There was blood on her forehead

And incriminating' claw marks on her back

Kikyo got run over by a youkia

Walking to give Inuyasha the shards

You can say there's no such thing as youkai

But as for me and Inuyasha, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Inuyasha

He's been taking' this so well.

See him in there getting vengeance

Okay he's not okay but oh well

He's not happy without Kikyo

All the family's old or dead

And the question on our minds

Should we get vengeance or give up she's dead

Kikyo got run over by a youkia

Walking to give Inuyasha the shards

You can say there's no such thing as youkai

But as for me and Inuyasha, we believe.

Now Kagome's came from the future

She's her reincarnation isn't that swell

Although he thought she was Kikyo

Since she came into the past from the well

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.

Watch out for Naraku, too

You'll never a when he'll get you

He's saying ku, ku, and ku

Kikyo got run over by a youkia

Walking to give Inuyasha the shards

You can say there's no such thing as youkai

But as for me and Inuyasha, we believe.


	3. Kyroptonite

I know. It's not as good as the other ones. Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha.

I ran around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
In darkness side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
In darkness of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I turn into a super youkai then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

She called me strong, she called me weak,  
But still her secrets I will keep  
She took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
She stumbled in and bumped her head,  
If not for me then shed be dead  
I picked her up and put her back  
On solid ground

If I turn into a super-youkai, then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I turn into a super-youkai, then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I turn into a super-youkai, then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!


End file.
